Hide and Seek
by Kasumi Lovegood
Summary: HRE and Chibitalia spend a nice day playing Hide-and-seek, not realizing they're getting other people involved in their innocent game. Fluff and humor. Mostly gen, with slight hints to HRE/Chibitalia and Austria/Hungary. Oneshot


Written for the Hetalia Sunshine challenge 2010 at LJ. Thanks to strawberryburst [at] LJ for betaing!

* * *

"Ninety-nine, and one hundred. Whether you're ready or not, here I go!" Italy yelled, turning around. But it wasn't hard for him to find his friend Holy Roman Empire, who apparently thought that putting a bucket on his head was a good way to hide himself.

"You see," Italy said, taking the bucket off Holy Roman Empire's head, "It's good you're starting to understand this game, but you should try harder, you know?"

Holy Roman Empire just gave a sigh. "I'm...I'm really trying! But this is much more difficult than it looks!"

Everything had begun earlier that same day. A tired-looking Holy Roman Empire was noticed by Italy, who suggested that Hide-and-seek was a good way to take the stress out of him. And so, Italy spent a long time explaining the rules and letting Holy Roman Empire practice. They had made some progress, but...it was obvious Holy Roman Empire wasn't used to playing games at all!

"I know what we're going to do!" Italy exclaimed. "This time, I'm going to be the one hiding, so I can show you how it must be done. Now, start counting!"

"Alright..." He covered his eyes. "_Eins, zwei, drei_..."

"No, no! Not in German, please!"

"A-ah, right..." Holy Roman Empire was blushing now. He coughed. "One, two, three..."

But Italy didn't get to see Holy Roman Empire's blushing; at that point, he was running as far as his legs allowed him.

* * *

"How disappointing!" Spain whined. "I was really hoping to see little Veneziano! And I'm sure my dear Romano was really wishing to see his brother. Isn't that so, _Romanito_?"

"The hell would I want to see that moron, you idiot! How's it that I came here in first place? How annoying!"

"Ah, my little Romano doesn't want to show his sadness. He's so cute, don't you think so?"

"Absolutely charming," Austria mumbled. "But really, Hungary, just where did those kids go? Italy had pending house chores to do, and Holy Roman Empire had his art classes..."

"I don't know either. And I'm honestly worried about them..." Hungary sighed. "What if we all go to look for them? We have to make sure they're back here before it gets dark."

"That's a lovely idea!" Spain exclaimed. "That way, I'll be also able to spend some quality time with my cute boy. Let's go, Romano!"

"L-let me go, you bastard!" Romano struggled while Spain set him on his shoulders. "Someone save me!"

"What an adorable pair," Austria mused sarcastically. "Shall we go now, Hungary? I don't want to miss dinner, you know."

"I'm sure we'll find them before that. Let's go, Mister Austria!"

* * *

Hungary was right; it didn't take them long to find Italy getting out of the stable.

"So here you are, you irresponsible young man! Running away from work, huh?" Austria frowned. "And what's that terrible smell?"

"I-I'm really sorry, please don't hurt me!" Italy cried. "I was just playing, that's all!"

"No one's going to hurt you, little Italy!" Hungary kindly said, approaching Italy. "And, did you say you were playing?"

"Ah–right! I'm hiding from Holy Roman Empire, because if he finds me, I'll lose!" Italy replied, smiling now.

"So that's how you've been wasting time, you pair of lazy bums! Instead of fulfilling your responsibilities–"

"Playing Hide-and-seek, then? That sounds fun!" Hungary interrupted. "Can we help you?"

"No, I'm alright," Italy replied. "I'll leave you now, or else Holy Roman Empire will find me. Hide both of you, too, before he finds you! Take care!" And after saying this, he quickly disappeared.

"For us to hide, that's ridiculous. Come, Hungary; let's try to find–where are you taking me?"

"As I said, this is going to be fun!" Hungary replied, while dragging Austria away. "Come on, Mister Austria; it'll be only for a while!"

Austria sighed, already resigned. How could he say 'no' to that woman?

* * *

"These kids will be the end of me one day, I swear it. Tell me Hungary, how is it that we ended up hiding in the henhouse? This is not a place to be for a nobleman like me..."

"It will do well for you to come out of your mansion for a while, Mister Austria," Hungary smiled. "It's good for both you and them to spend time together, don't you think?"

"But we aren't exactly spending time _together_, aren't we?" Austria raised an eyebrow.

Hungary laughed nervously. "Well, at least it's a chance for us to get some fresh air?"

Austria sighed. "I just hope nobody will catch me like this. This is not a dignified situation for someone like–"

"Kesesesese, now the snobbish boy's the chicken boy? How amusing!"

They both looked around surprised, not believing what they were seeing. "P-Prussia," Austria stuttered. "What in the name of God are you doing here?"

"Heh, looking for my good ol' pal Gilbird, of course! What else would I be doing in a henhouse?" Prussia smirked. "Now, it seems like I interrupted something good, huh? But really, Austria, to take your chick to a henhouse? Why so stingy! There are places more comfortable than this, you know!"

"W-What's that supposed to m–"

"Oh, you're taking this in the wrong way, Prussia!" Hungary smiled, sounding very calm. "Actually, we were hiding from the kids!"

"The kids?"

"Yeah, they're apparently playing Hide-and-seek and...just what's so funny, you brat?" Hungary spat, already losing her composure. Meanwhile, Prussia was giggling.

"I knew the snobbish boy was more than just a pretty face! But really, don't you think you're rushing too much, woman? A housewife with kids, at your age? How amusing!"

"W-what are you implying?" Austria stammered, flustered. "Do you think those kids are mine? Just what–"

"Let him talk, Mister Austria," Hungary interrupted him. "Yes, you could say they're our kids. They're currently playing Hide-and-Seek, they're so good on it! I bet they're even better than you! Such good kids, those two..."

"W-what? Better than me? No one's better in Hide-and-Seek than the awesome me! Just wait and see, Hungary; I'll prove you wrong! You'll end begging for me to come out!"

"I'd like to see that!" Hungary smiled, amused. "Now, why aren't you hiding already? I'm going to start counting!" She covered her eyes. "One, two, three..."

"You bet I will! See ya, losers! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed while running away.

When he was out of sight, Hungary stopped counting.

"Just what was that, Hungary?" Austria asked, surprised. "Are you really going to look for that guy? Shouldn't we be–"

He was interrupted by Hungary's giggling. "I just said that so we could get rid of him. And about the kids, they'll surely come back for dinner, so there's nothing to worry about. I'll go back home to prepare the dinner. Would...would you come with me, Mister Austria?" She asked, blushing.

Austria smiled, satisfied, and giving her his arm, he lead her back home. Really, he would never stop getting surprised with this girl, so strong and intelligent and yet so delicate.

* * *

Romano had been running for a while. How could he think it was a good idea to accompany Spain to Austria's place? Spain had been annoying him the whole way, that idiot! And now, not only did they have to look for that good-for-nothing brother of his, but also, Spain had come up with one of his annoying Spanish lessons. And to make it worse, the reward for every good answer was a kiss. Eugh! So he lied to Spain by saying he had to go to the bathroom. That should keep the idiot far from him for a while.

He was beginning to get tired; he had been running for too long. A hiding place, that's what he needed. There was a big group of bushes nearby, that would work! But there seemed to be something weird on them...

He stopped to observe carefully one of the bushes. He could swear panties didn't grow on trees, didn't they? He stretched out his hand to take a better look...

"...kyaaaa!"

"V-Veneziano?" Romano stammered. "W-w-what are you doing in there?"

"If you let my panties go, I'll tell you!" Veneziano cried.

At hearing this, Romano realized he was still holding Veneziano's underwear. Blushing furiously, he let them go and was about to spat something when he heard Spain's voice coming closer.

"_Romanito_, where are you? We were going to have a lot of fun! Come here, and I'll give you a biiiiiig kiss!"

"Crap!" Romano cursed. "Move your fucking ass, let me get in!" And shoving Veneziano, Romano got into the bush.

"Eeeh, are you playing the Hide-and-seek as well, Romano? That's great! We should all play together, don't you think?"

"I'm not playing Hide-and-seek, you idiot! And why would–wait a minute. The reason of why you're hiding here is...because of a stupid game of Hide-and-seek?"

"Yes!" Veneziano gave an excited smile. "I'm hiding and Holy Roman Empire's looking for me. You could join us if you wi–"

"I'm not going to join your retarded game! Don't you know that all the stupid adults are looking for both of you right now, because they think you got lost or something? What do you think they're going to say?"

"Eeeh, are they looking for me?" Veneziano mumbled thoughtfully. He peeked his head out from the bush. "Ah, it's so dark already, they must be looking for me to have dinner...perfect time, I'm really hungry! I'm sorry, but I can't play anymore with you, _fratello_. Maybe another day? I'm going to look for Holy Roman Empire, _ciao_!"

"W-w-wait a minute, you panty boy! Are you going to leave me alone here? It's-it's not like I fear darkness, of course not! It's just that you can't go out there alone at these hours! Are you even listening to me?"

Romano glanced around. The whole place looked empty, the adults surely having returned home already. It was getting cold and Romano was getting more and more nervous as time passed by. Where was the idiot Spain when he needed it? Romano could already imagine Spain taking Veneziano with him and having them all together with a nice dinner next to a warm fireplace. Crap, why were his cheeks getting wet? He wasn't crying, no sir...

"There you are, Romano! I was getting lonely already, did you miss me? H-hey, Romano..."

Romano was already in Spain's arms, his face pressed against his chest in order to hide his tears. "Why did you take so long, idiot Spain? I was starting to get hungry, so you better take me to some place with lots of food!"

Spain cheerfully laughed; he already knew this was Romano's way to say 'thanks'. Romano would never admit it, and he would even deny it in future years. But very few times had he been so glad to see Spain...

"Now, will you give me a kiss, Roman–ouch!"

...well, maybe he could reconsider that.

* * *

At that point, Holy Roman Empire had looked in every corner of Austria's manor. It was completely dark already. And still, there was no trace of Italy.

"I…I knew I shouldn't have left her alone…" Holy Roman Empire miserably mumbled. "She got lost and it's my fault. Austria's going to be mad, and surely Miss Hungary's going to be sad…"

"Holy Roman Empire!"

"If only I had learned how to properly play this stupid game. But now Italy's lost, and I'm never going to see her again…"

"Waaaaait, Holy Roman Empire!"

"I can even hear her voice in my mind. Do I miss her that much already? God…" Tears started to wet his red cheeks.

"Hey!" Italy said, finally catching up Holy Roman Empire. He noticed the tears on Holy Roman Empire's face. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Holy Roman Empire finally looked up and saw Italy's face. He rubbed his eyes, as if not believing what he was seeing, and then he threw his arms around Italy's neck. "Italy! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Eeeeh? Don't be silly," Italy said, returning the hug. "No one gets lost by playing Hide-and-seek! Now, let's go back to Mister Austria's place, I'm hungry! And by the way, since you couldn't find me, I won this game!"

"W-whatever you say," Holy Roman Empire replied, taking Italy's hand.

At that point, he couldn't care less about who had won the game. He had his important person back, and that was all what mattered.

* * *

Back in Austria's place, things weren't as different as Romano had imagined them. Hungary had prepared a large dinner and had even managed to get Austria to help with it. Both Italy and Holy Roman Empire had expected some kind of lecturing from Austria for going missing all day, especially since that forced him to do house chores himself. Surprisingly, he was in a really good mood; they suspected Hungary had something to do with that.

And so, the day ended for everybody with a nice evening next to a warm fireplace, with Austria playing the piano, Spain telling all kind of stories, and a pleasant sound of singing birds that could be heard along with the music.

Yes, that's how the day ended for everybody, except for...

"Kesesesese! No one has found me yet, it's obvious my hiding skills are too much for them! I'm clearly the winner of this game, don't you think so, Gilbird? Uh...Gilbird?"

Prussia sighed, giving a smug smile. Really, he was too good at Hide-and-seek!

-0-


End file.
